Diferentes tipos de amor
by SakuraCrevellari
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles enfocados en diferentes parejas de la serie, sobre cómo el amor les ha afectado en diferente manera. Originalmente publicados en mi tumblr. [Otayurio] [Emimike] [Leoji] [Milasara] [Seungchuchu]
1. De Otabek y Yurio

**Nos llamamos "mejores amigos" porque es lo único que conocemos.**

Existen muchos tipos de amor.

Amor filial, amor fraternal. Amor platónico y amor sexual.

Viktor le había obligado a aprender sobre el amor incondicional como condición para prepararle un programa corto, y si bien en un principio le había costado definirlo, pronto encontró la respuesta en su abuelo, la persona a quien más quería.

Después de todo, "incondicional" significa "sin esperar nada a cambio", ¿no es así?

Y en un principio utilizó esto para llevar "Agape" a su máximo esplendor.

* * *

– Él es mi mejor amigo. – Fue lo primero que escapo de los labios de Yurio cuando una fan indiscreta se atrevió a preguntar "¿cuál es tu relación con Otabek?". Parecía que esperase un vínculo similar al que Viktor y el Katsudon habían desarrollado, pero Yurio no sentía que fuera lo mismo.

Sí, sin duda ya no podía vislumbrar su existencia sin la presencia del kazajo, pero no se veía admitiendo eso en voz alta.

– Hoy me preguntaron sobre mi relación contigo.

– ¿A ti también, Beka? – Sin duda el resto del mundo tenía muy poco de qué preocuparse si uno de sus principales intereses era la evolución de la relación entre dos patinadores.

Pero Yurio se mentiría a si mismo si dijera que no le generaba un poco de curiosidad la respuesta de Otabek.

– Sí.

– ...

– Les dije que eres mi mejor amigo. – Yurio no supo si el sentimiento que le atravesó fue alivio o dolor. Es decir, él había dicho lo mismo y debería alegrarse por ello, pero algo dentro de él se sentía inconforme. Y al parecer Otabek notó esto, porque sonrió de esa manera que a muchos les resultaba enigmática, pero a Yurio le tranquilizaba. – No sé si esa sea la mejor manera de referirme a ti. Pero es lo único que conozco, así que hasta no definir bien este sentimiento… Déjame llamarte "mejor amigo", Yura.

 _Ah,_ pensó Yurio, _es igual a mi._ El joven ruso tampoco conocía muchos tipos de amor, pero "mejor amigo" sonaba especial y Otabek era especial para él, así que hasta no descubrir un mejor término…

– Tú también eres mi mejor amigo, Beka.

Un reportero cruzó el mar de cámaras y micrófonos que rodeaban el menudo pero hermoso cuerpo del hada rusa, dispuesto a obtener una primicia jugosa. Los rumores sobre el rubio y el aclamado héroe kazajo no paraban de circular entre los aficionados. – ¡Yuri Plisetsky! ¿Cuál es tu relación con el patinador de Kazajistán, Otabek Altin?

Al escuchar el nombre "Otabek Altin", en el rostro del talentoso niño se dibujó una sonrisa mientras respondía sinceramente.

– Nos llamamos "mejores amigos" porque es lo único que conocemos.


	2. De Emil y Michele

**Ese que no tiene cabello largo, ni figura de reloj de arena.**

Para Michele, amar a su hermana menor era algo tan natural como respirar. Habían estado juntos desde, pues, siempre, o al menos desde que tenían uso de la razón.

Por eso, cualquier otro hombre que osase pasar la barrera de 1 metro que Mickey había puesto en Sara era inmediatamente considerado un enemigo.

Aún si dicho "enemigo" tenía definitivamente interés en el otro Crispino. El que no tenía cabello largo ni figura de reloj de arena.

Claro que, cuando una persona pasa mucho tiempo imaginando que el resto del mundo busca arrebatarle lo más preciado, tiende a no darse cuenta cuando es quien está a punto de ser "robado".

* * *

– ¡Definitivamente no te entregaré a Sara! – Rugió Mickey mientras cerraba sus brazos en torno a su hermana, en ademán protector. A esto, la menor de los Crispino soltó un suspiro resignado mientras observaba la sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de Emil.

Una sonrisa que gritaba _Oh Dios, me estás malentendiendo completamente._

Gritos que no podían ser comprendidos por el otro hombre.

Con suavidad, Sara se deshizo del abrazo de su hermano gemelo con la intención de empujarle a la pista de hielo que se extendía frente a ellos.

– Tú no tienes por qué entregarme a nadie, Mickey. – Fueron las palabras que, pese a ser duras, fueron dichas por la joven en un tono medio jugando, medio en serio, antes de voltear a ver al checo y refunfuñar. – Y tú, es por culpa de esa personalidad tuya que no eres comprendido.

– ¿De qué estás hablando…? – Preguntó Emil, a quien pronto la confusión dibujada en su rostro se transformo en una mezcla de horror y sufrimiento. – ¡No me digas que…! ¡Tú y Emil…!

Suspirando, Sara estaba lista para decirle algo más al tierno, tierno y despistado de su hermano mayor, cuando notó que Mila le hacía señas desde el otro lado de la pista para que se acercara a ella. – ¡Pregúntale a Emil! – Fue lo último que la italiana dijo antes de correr a toda prisa hacia la rusa, su semblante iluminado repentinamente.

Inmediatamente, Mickey volteó a ver acusadoramente al checo, pero antes de que pudiera gritarle algo más, el rubor en las mejillas de otro y la mueca nerviosa que adornaba su semblante le hicieron detenerse en seco. Pasaron dos segundos que parecieron dos horas antes de que Mickey, nervioso sin saber por qué, volviera a hablar. – ¿Qué es lo que no estoy entendiendo…?

Emil se tensó un poco, y estuvo a punto de disolver la conversación como si de una broma se tratase, pero las palabras que Sara le había dicho en otra ocasión resonaron por su mente: _Mickey nunca lo sabrá si tú no dices nada._

Inhalando fuertemente, más que cuando finalizaba una presentación, Emil clavó su mirada en los ojos púrpuras que le observaban, y deteniendo el impulso de salir corriendo, habló.

– Te he mentido, Mickey. Si estoy detrás de alguien apellidado "Crispino"… – Michele estaba a punto de decir algo, por lo que Emil se apresuró a detenerlo, casi dejándose el corazón en el intento . – Pero es del que no tiene cabello largo y oscuro, ni figura de reloj de arena.


	3. De Leo y Guang Hong

**El milagro de nuestro encuentro.**

La globalización ha sido criticada en los últimos años. "Se pierde la identidad de las naciones", dicen algunos. "Provoca el distanciamiento entre las personas", dicen otros.

Seguramente ninguno de ellos había experimentado de primera mano el enamorarse de alguien quien, en otra época, ni siquiera se habría podido imaginar la mera existencia.

* * *

– ¡Leo! ¿Crees que puedas traducir para mí esta canción? – El rostro de Guang Hong se mostraba brillante, y ni la mala calidad de la cámara integrada a su computadora podía diezmar su energía. Un movimiento de dedos hábiles, acostumbrados a enviar mensajes sin dejar de ver la imagen transmitida por su interlocutor, y pronto el estadounidense recibió en su celular el link que le llevaba a ver un vídeo de trova.

– " _Coincidir_ "… – Cada vez que Leo hablaba en español, Guang Hong se sentía muy feliz. El sonido de la voz ajena sonaba cálida. Romántica. _No es de extrañar, es una lengua romance._ – ¿Cómo encontraste esta canción? – Fue la pregunta que salió entre risas de los labios de Leo, otra vez en inglés. – Ni yo escucho mucha trova…

– ¿Ese es el género de la canción?

– Sí… - Una idea brilló en los ojos del mayor, y sonrió. – Intenta repetir conmigo: _Tro-va._

– Tuo…

– Tro.

– Tro…

– va.

– va…

– Exacto. Trova. – Leo sonrió ante el acento chino que se filtraba en la pronunciación del más pequeño, pero no porque le pareciera gracioso, sino porque lo encontraba infinitamente dulce.

– …No te burles de mí, Leo… – Rubor ya comenzaba a dibujarse por las mejillas del joven asiático, traicionando su vergüenza.

– Ah, ¡lo siento! – El pánico comenzó a apoderarse del latino, y ¡ah! Cómo le habría encantado poder palmear los hombros del otro en señal de disculpa. – No me estaba burlando, en serio, sólo… Me-me pareció lindo… – Ahora era su turno de ruborizarse, mientras se llevaba una mano al cuello en ademán avergonzado.

– Ya… ya veo… – Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ambos, más tangible de lo que ellos se sentían mutuamente, a kilómetros de distancia. Fue Guang Hong quien lo terminó. – Bu-bueno. ¿Puedes traducirla, o no?

– Dame un momento para escucharla primero. – Dijo Leo, antes de poner "play" al vídeo. Pronto, en ambas habitaciones pudieron escucharse los dulces acordes de la guitarra.

Al finalizar, en el rostro de Leo se dibujó una inmensa sonrisa. – _Tantos siglos, tantos mundos, tanto espacio, y coincidir._

Maravillado, Guang Hong se inclinó sobre la pantalla de su computadora. – ¡Suena hermoso! ¿Qué significa?

Leo soltó una risa suave. – _El milagro de nuestro encuentro_.

– ¿Qué? – Ladeando la cabeza en confusión, el chino abrió los ojos de una manera que sólo acentuaba su innata ternura. – ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

– Aprende español y lo sabrás. – Fue la única respuesta segura que Leo pudo apenas proferir, atragantándose con su propia vergüenza.

– ¡Leo, eres injusto!


	4. De Mila y Sara

**No necesitamos que nadie lo valide para saber que es "amor".**

 _Hay alguien que me gusta,_ solía pensar Sara, pues era la única manera en que Michele no se aterrorizaría. _Es menor que yo, y de otro país. Nuestro color de cabello es diferente, también el de nuestros ojos. Incluso el de la piel._

 _Pero… compartimos tamaño, sueños, figura… y, a veces, ropa._

* * *

– ¿Está bien que hayas dejado a tu hermano solo con Emil? – Mirando por encima del hombro de Sara, Mila sonreía mientras observaba a los dos jóvenes. – Parecen bastante incómodos…

– Déjalos. – Replicó Sara, mientras se aferraba al brazo de la rusa, comenzando a sonreír también. – Quizá les sirva para dejar de andar tonteando.

– Bueno, en defensa de Michele, quien está haciendo el tonto es Emil…

La italiana suspiró a la par que comenzaba a deslizarse por el hielo sin soltarse de la pelirroja, mostrando con exageración lo desesperada que se encontraba ante los torpes avances de Emil y lo despistado que su hermano gemelo podía llegar a ser. – Mickey ha vivido toda su existencia prestando atención solamente a lo que me rodea. Es hora de que se enfrente a su propia realidad.

– Bueno, tanto como prestarte atención del todo, lo dudo… Pienso que más bien ignora todo aquello que no considera posible… – Respondió Mila, soltando una risita mientras se dejaba guiar por la menor de los Crispino a la par que colocaba una mano sobre la perteneciente a la ajena. – Porque ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que soy el verdadero enemigo aquí~. – Tono juguetón. Sonrisa cómplice. E infinita dulzura.

Inevitablemente, la voz de Sara transmitió lo mismo que su acompañante.

– Bueno, Mickey dijo que no dejaría que otro hombre me arrebatara de su lado… Y la última vez que chequé, tú no eras ningún hombre… Así que~.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos, y comenzaron a reír ruidosamente, llamando la atención de otras personas que también se encontraban en la pista.

Pero ninguno las miró con malos ojos. Sí, quizá su cercanía física podría resultar "alarmante"… Si fueran hombres. Pero las mujeres siempre han tenido mayor libertad para mostrar afecto de manera pública, así que nadie siquiera podría comenzar a imaginarse los sentimientos que ambas patinadoras se comunicaban cada vez que sus manos se rozaban o sus ojos se encontraban.

Pero tampoco había necesidad de ello. _¿Qué mas da?_ Pensaban cada vez que entrelazaban sus manos o cerraban sus brazos en torno a la otra. _No necesitamos que nadie lo valide para saber que esto es "amor"._

Así que no tenían prisa por anunciarlo al mundo, aunque tampoco se esforzaban por ocultarlo.

Simplemente se dedicaban a disfrutar y fortalecer la relación que habían construido con sus manos y esfuerzo.

Por tanto, sujetaron la mano de la otra con dulzura y firmeza mientras se deslizaban sobre la pista de hielo, jugando entre ellas como cualquier otra pareja lo haría.


	5. De Seung Gil y Phichit

**Definitivamente, tienes que participar en él.**

"Los opuestos se atraen" es un cliché que las películas de Hollywood se han encargado de explotar en diferentes personalidades. La nerd y el chico popular. La mujer de negocios exitosa y fría, con el playboy despreocupado de la vida. La torpe y dulce adolescente con el chico traumatizado por su pasado. En fin. Ejemplos hay muchos, hasta el punto en que ya había comenzado a parecer irreal.

Hasta ese momento.

* * *

 _Brilla._ Si Seung Gil tuviera que describir a Phichit Chulanont de alguna forma, sólo podría decir que brilla con la misma fuerza que el sol arroja su luz sobre las tierras de origen del joven de tez morena y ojos oscuros. Y hasta cierto punto, le resultaba gracioso: El color blanco siempre había sido asociado con la luz, y él, teniendo una tez pálida, resultaba terriblemente sombrío en comparación al muchacho tailandés.

Por eso era precisamente que le costaba apartar sus ojos de él.

Cierto, Phichit no podía realizar muchos cuádruples aún, pero nadie podía dudar de su talento para encantar a la audiencia con las coreografías tan llenas de vida, igual que él.

Muchas veces, Seung Gil se encontraba jurando para sí que "Shall we skate?" y "Terra Incognita" habían sido creadas con el único propósito de algún día ser bailadas por Phichit.

En un principio, todas estas cualidades habían despertado su curiosidad, una curiosidad inocente. _¿Cómo?,_ solía preguntarse al inicio, cuando recién comenzaba a escuchar el nombre del tailandés, _¿Cómo puede existir una persona tan auténtica? ¿Tan llena de luz?_ Su entorno había sido diferente por completo. Y si bien tendían a molestarle aquellas personas alegres, que parecían no enterarse de cualquier cosa que ocurriese fuera de su entorno inmediato, con Phichit era diferente.

Era más bien como si su sola existencia gritase " _¡Hey! El mundo no es tan malo, después de todo"._ Y lo encontraba fascinante.

Después de la curiosidad y la fascinación, vino la preocupación. Después de todo, la inocencia es una de las primeras cualidades que se pierden en los seres humanos una vez hay contacto con el mundo exterior; Seung Gil lo sabía muy bien.

Poco a poco, dentro de él nació el deseo de proteger esa luz. Pero, ¿de qué manera? Ni siquiera convivía con él, más allá de los encuentros sobre pistas de hielo, donde siempre desempeñaban el papel de contrincantes. Ni pensar en intentar acercarse a él.

Después de todo, quien vuela cerca del sol inevitablemente prenderá sus alas fabricadas de ilusiones en fuego.

Por eso, un día que recibió un mensaje del joven dirigido _exclusivamente_ a él, su corazón dio un vuelco.

 _¿Puedo contarte mi sueño?_ Preguntaba Phichit en dicho texto.

 _¿Por qué a mi? ¿No es Yuri Katsuki tu mejor amigo?_

 _Sí,_ respondió en cuestión de segundos el tailandés, _por eso aún no le puedo decir nada. Sé que inmediatamente apoyará la idea. Pero creo que tú… podrías darme un punto de vista realista._

 _¿Entonces?_

 _¿Qué piensas… de montar algún día un show sobre hielo en Tailandia?_

 _…¿por qué lo dices como si me incluyeras?_

 _¡Porque definitivamente tienes que participar en él!_

Diferentes emociones cruzaron el rostro del coreano al recibir el último mensaje del tailandés. Confusión. Sorpresa. _Alegría._

 _Creo que es un sueño factible._

Ni el podía comprender por que sus labios se habían curvado hacia arriba mientras escribía la respuesta, en esa mueca tan extraña a la que no estaba acostumbrado.


	6. De Phichit (y Seung Gil)

**Por qué la gente se enamora.**

Phichit a veces llegaba a sentir celos de Yuri. Pero no de esos que provienen o se desarrollan desde el odio. No, no; después de todo, Yuri es su mejor amigo y jamás podría albergar sentimientos negativos hacia él. No, no; sus celos provenían de simplemente desear felicidad similar a la del japonés.

La felicidad de crecer como persona al lado de alguien que pareciera existir sólo por uno.

Cada vez que veía a Viktor y a Yuri intercambiar miradas llenas de amor, inmediatamente sentía el impulso de abrazarlos con fuerza (casi casi, de protegerlos): Le demostraban con su sola existencia que el _amor_ verdadero aún existía.

Y por eso, el tailandés había comenzado a pensar que algo similar le gustaría experimentar. Hasta ese momento de su vida, no se había interesado en formar relaciones del tipo romántico, puesto que consideraba a las amistades que poseía más que suficientes. Ellos eran su apoyo, su fuerza, sus confidentes.

Pero cuando vio a Yuri romper un récord mundial… comprendió. Entendió por qué la gente se enamora de alguien más.

 _Se vuelven fuertes._ Y no lo pensaba así por haberlo leído en un libro, visto en una película o escuchado en una canción, sino porque ante sus ojos se había desplegado la escena que comprobaba dicha hipótesis.

Para muchos, que Yuri Katsuki llegase al podio de la final del Grand Prix (y nada menos que en segundo lugar) resultaba sorprendente por el simple hecho de que eso no había ocurrido antes. Nunca. Ni una sola vez.

Pero ellos no habían conocido a Yuri cuando no era "el patinador artístico representando a Japón". No le habían visto siendo solamente Yuri, el ansioso estudiante bajo el cuidado de Celestino y mejor amigo (así como compañero de cuarto) de Phichit. No le conocían fuera del hielo, y por tanto no podrían comprender en un 100% el alcance de la evolución del joven japonés.

Phichit _sí podía._ Y porque podía, envidiaba a su querido amigo, aunque no de mala manera.

No, no. El tailandés le "envidiaba" con un sentimiento impregnado de alegría y apoyo sincero, porque no deseaba que Yuri dejase algún día atrás ese amor que le había transformado en una mejor versión de sí (¡al contrario! Deseaba de todo corazón que esa dicha le durase para el resto de esta vida y las que le siguieran), sino que simplemente, esperaba algún día vivir algo similar.

Porque crecer en compañía de alguien más a la par de apoyarse mutuamente sonaba más divertido que hacerlo en soledad.

…Aunque no pensaba en eso cuando decidió preguntarle a Seung Gil su opinión sobre el sueño que tenía de montar un show sobre hielo en Tailandia.

Así que, sin saberlo, había dado un paso en la dirección que le llevaría _al otro_ deseo.

Cuándo se daría cuenta, bueno, eso sería una sorpresa.


End file.
